Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a hub and brake rotor assembly such as used for a wheel assembly of a wheeled vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to corrosion resistance of such an assembly by use of cathodic protection.
Background Information
Corrosion of hub and brake rotor assemblies is well known, and is especially problematic in coastal areas due to the salt water. Coatings of various sorts have been applied to hubs and rotors in an attempt to prevent or minimize such corrosion. While such coatings have been used with various degrees of success, there is still a need in the art for better protection. The present invention addresses this and other problems in the art.